fight for serenity
by kayleefan
Summary: someone shows up claiming that serenity is his ship, and that mal got it illegaly
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything firefly is owned by Joss Whedon. Cause he is a genius and im not.  
  
Fight for Serenity.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Mal came running in with new cargo and Jayne following behind. He looked up and saw Kaylee   
standing on the walkway. "Get everyone down here so we can store this stuff away." As she   
ran off he turned back to Jayne. "Let's get this done quick and get out of here. We don't   
want to keep the man waiting for his goods." Jayne slid part of the wall away opening up their   
smuggling compartments and started putting stuff inside. The rest of the crew came down now and started  
helping. "What are we transporting now?" Simon asked. "You would do best not to know about it."  
Jayne replied. After they got the last of the box shaped cargo stashed away Mal turned to Wash.  
"Alright, get us in the air." Wash ran off to do just that when a voice filled the area and made him stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"No one is going anywhere." They all turned to see three men standing at the edge  
of the airlock. Mal took a step forward. "I don't believe I have any business with  
you and even if i did, you don't come on my ship and start giving orders." The man  
in the middle laughed and the other two joined in. "Your ship. This is my ship." Mal   
smirked. "I beg your pardon but I think not." The three men came all the way into the  
ship now. "I bought this ship." Mal said. "Oh I know you did, it's just the person who  
sold it to you, well it wasn't his ship to sell." Mal thought about it for a moment.  
"Is that right." The man spit on the floor now. "Yeah that's right." Mal looked down at  
the floor, then he quickly pulled his sidearm and fired getting the man in the shoulder.  
All three of the men pulled out guns now and a gun fight erupted. Mal and Jayne were able  
to make them draw back out of the ship and managed to get the door closed but not before   
Inara was shot in the arm. Simon ran to her and started tending the wound. "Alright Wash  
make us a memory." He ran off to do just that as Mal went to Inara. "Is she going to be   
alright?" He asked Simon. "Yes she should be fine, it is only a flesh wound." Zoe came down  
the steps now and pulled him aside. "Sir who were those men, and do you think it's true,  
what the one said?" She asked. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mal came onto the bridge as Wash was pushing all kinds of buttons and checking  
screens. "You called for me. What's the problem?" Mal asked. "The problem is  
we're being followed." Mal came forward and looked down at the screens. "Gorram"  
He said. "Do you have a specific destination in mind?" Wash asked. "Yes I do but  
let's lose are friends first." He turned and started leaving the bridge. "I'll   
see what I can do." Wash called after him.  
  
"Well that certainly was interesting." Simon said as he stitched up Inara's arm.  
She grimmaced a little as he pulled the thread through. "Why is it that everyone's  
answer to everything out here is violence?" He asked. He finished the last stitch  
and Inara got up out of the chair. She started to leave and then stopped at the door.  
"It's not that violence is everyone's answer out here. It's just the only answer that  
people seem to understand." And then she left him alone to think about it.  
  
Kaylee was sitting on her bed listening to the radio when her bedroom door opened and  
someone's boots appeared on the ladder. She felt a flutter of excitement as she thought  
that maybe it was Simon coming to see her. Instead it was the captain.  
"What do you need Mal." She asked. "Were going into evasive maneuvers, Wash needs you in  
the engine room." She shut off the radio and followed Mal up the ladder.  
  
She walked into the engine room and went over to the radio. "Alright Wash what are we  
doing.". His voice came back a little staticky. "I need you to give us more speed." She  
went to the engine and started tinkering with it. Soon Wash was able to pull away from their  
pursuers. As they got into the clear Mal came back to the bridge. "About that destination. Were  
going to the place I bought Serenity, and he better have some answers." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I created a name for the salesman cause I dont think one  
was mentioned for him in out of gas.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"I can't believe we're back here." Zoe said as serenity landed at the shipyard. Soon   
after Mal gathered everyone in the cargo bay. "Me and Zoe are going to talk to Jacobson.  
Jayne you stay here in case our friends find out where we went and show up unanounced."  
Mal and Zoe left the ship and headed into the yard to find the salesman. "Well this place   
hasn't changed much sir" She said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Still all kinds of feyu  
sitting around." Soon Mal spotted him up ahead.  
  
"Coming, someone is coming." River said to herself. She was alone in her room when Jayne  
came by the door. He stopped and looked in on her, and as he turned to leave Simon came in   
with a syringe. "She is spouting off again." Jayne said. "I'm working on it." Simon replied.  
As he continued into the room Jayne headed for the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Reynolds. Jacobson said as he shook his hand. "What brings you back here?" Mal looked  
surprised. "You remember my name." He said. "Of course I remember everyone." Mal looked at  
Zoe then. "Then you'll remember if that ship you sold me belonged to someone else when you  
sold it to me." Jacobson smiled. "Not when I did, it did before but he lost it." "Lost it  
how?" Mal asked. "It was auctioned off when he got into some trouble. I bought it, then sold  
it to you. Why do you ask?" "Well I had a guy come on my ship and say it was his. Imagine my  
surprise." Mal said. "Come on I think I got something that can help you." Jacobson said, and   
they started walking.  
  
  
Wash hurridly turned towards the controls when the proximity alert went off. He flipped some   
switches. "No way." He said. Jayne came in and looked over his shoulder. "We got a problem?"  
He asked. "Yes a big one. They followed us." Jayne ran from the bridge to his weapon collection,  
then he grabbed two things...his trusty knife and Vera. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Simon joined Wash and Jayne on the bridge, a little out of breath from running.  
"What'a going on?" He asked.  
"Were about to have some company." Jayne replied.  
"It would be a good idea to arm yourself."  
  
As the ship landed all three of them ran from the bridge, they ran into kaylee   
on the way.  
"Wash what is happening?" She asked.  
"Our friends followed us and now we have to fight them off."  
"Anything I can do?" Jayne stops and turns around.  
"Yes, actually there is."  
  
The three men stopped at the edge of the airlock and looked around. The ship seemed  
to be deserted. The leader took a step inside and Jayne's voice filled the air.  
"That's far enough." The man stopped and looked around again. Then he turned back to  
his men.  
"Check it out." He said.  
His two men started in and gunfire erupted, they come running back out, one of them   
wounded in his shoulder. When suddenly a loud rumble fills the air. They look up to  
see Inara's shuttle take off.  
"Alright how about we talk about this." The man said.  
"Fine, as long as you talk from right where you're standing." Jayne replied.  
"The name is Clark, I just want my ship." He said.  
"Well the word is is that this isn't your ship."  
"That's where you're wrong." Clark said. He takes a step forward and Jayne fires, spraying  
the ground in front of him, he takes a step back.  
"Where is your captain?" Clark asked.  
  
Mal and Zoe were just coming out of Jacobson's office with some papers when Inara's shuttle  
landed and her and Kaylee got out.  
"What are you two doing here?" Mal asked.  
"They followed us. There is a gun fight going on right now." Inara said.  
"Alright then lets go." Mal said.  
They all got into the shuttle and raced back to serenity. 


End file.
